starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:SebaP
Weź tu nic nie pisz, już, ok? Zamierzam zamknąć E...pedię z ważnego powodu. Więc, nie pisz tu jeż nic... Pozdro, Yun *Złap mnie na gg - pisz na ślepo, jestem zawsze Niewidoczny. I jak coś, na przyszłość: zawsze łap mnie na gg w sprawach administracyjnych SkywalkerPL 09:43, 8 wrz 2006 (UTC) Ochrona antyspamowa Cześć, zobacz to. Szoferka 05:15, 9 wrz 2006 (UTC) Sig Popraw sobie sygnaturkę - nie możesz mieć entera przed samym podpisem, bo zawsze będzie Ci wchodził od nowej linii - kuknij na mojego. 13:29, 9 wrz 2006 (UTC) U mnie jest tak samo jak u ciebie, tylko oczywiście zmieniony nick. Mimo to ciągle jest to samo... 15:10, 9 wrz 2006 (UTC) *hehe, a jednak poprawiłeś... dobrze, teraz masz tak jak i ja - czyli OK. A! jeszcze coś - uważaj jak tłumaczysz, bo widzę ostatnio sporo buraków w tłumaczeniach. Sprawdzaj wszystko w polskich źródłach, a szczególnie nazwy własne. Pzdr 15:53, 9 wrz 2006 (UTC) * :) Nie przejmuj się jeżeli jakieś zdanie jest po angielsku. Po prostu mam taką regułę, że jak nie wiem jak przetłumaczyć albo mam mało czasu to odkładam na później i potem albo sam to robię albo ktoś to przetłumaczy. 19:11, 9 wrz 2006 (UTC) **Nie chodzi mi o zdania po angielsku tylko o błędne tłumaczenia z angielskiego :> 19:19, 9 wrz 2006 (UTC) Zasady To jak, podejmujesz dyskusję? Odpowiedziałam w dyskusjach tych stron, zobacz ostatnie zmiany. Szoferka 21:03, 15 wrz 2006 (UTC) *Tak, odezwałem się już w tej sprawie. Strona główna Proszę nie zabezpieczać strony głównej. Więcej tutaj. Szoferka 09:59, 26 wrz 2006 (UTC) Przeczytałem to, ale wandalizmy ze strony zwolenników Ossusa to tragedia. Możemy porozmawiać na ten temat w dyskusji strony głównej? SebaP 13:21, 26 wrz 2006 (UTC) Czy do was nie dociera aby nie utożsamiać tych ataków z Ossusem. Czemu ciągle robicie złą atmosferę, a później dziwicie się, że Ossus nie chce z wami współpracować. Równie dobrze mógłbym powiedzieć, że wandalizm na Ossusie to robota zwolenników Empirepedii. DantE 15:00, 26 wrz 2006 (UTC) No w sumie masz rację DantE. Ale Ossus i tak nie chciał z nami współpracować, chociaż atmosfera była wcześniej była dobra. Przynajmniej mi się tak wydaje, że to robota któregoś tam od Nich. Bo np. przed otwarciem Ossusa, dewastacja stron się tak często nie zdararzała. SebaP 17:54, 26 wrz 2006 (UTC) Jak napisał SkywalkerPL nikt z Empirepedii nie podjął oficjalnych rozmów w sprawie współpracy, zresztą na czym ona by miała polegać. Prawda jest taka, że obecnie Empirepedia nie ma zbyt dużo do zaoferowania. Jeśli ta współpraca miała polegać na przeniesieniu haseł z Ossusa tutaj, to odpada. DantE 18:11, 26 wrz 2006 (UTC) Oczywiście, że współpraca lub raczej połączenie jak to określił Silly Dan nie miało by polegać na przeniesieniu haseł z ossusa tutaj, to jest kompletnie absurdalny pomysł. Coś takiego nie podchodzi nawet pod definicję słowa współpraca o połączeniu nie wspominając. A co do oferowania: wbrew Twojej opinii jest całkiem dużo do zaoferowania, bo teoretycznie my moglibyśmy powiedzieć to samo: tez nie macie nic do zaoferowania z wyjątkiem artykułów . Ale jeśli już by doszło do negocjacji to na pewno wszelkie dyskusje w guście "co wy nam możecie" nie prowadzą do niczego dobrego. 11:07, 27 wrz 2006 (UTC) Sprawa z licencją GFDL jest właśnie rozwiązywana, zgodnie z sugestiami użytkowników odpowiednie szablony umieszczane są na stonach haseł, co rozwiązuje ten problem, no ale pewnie o tym nie wiesz, bo jak sam pisałeś nie masz zamiaru zapoznawać się z Ossusem. Swoją drogą to chciałbym Ci przypomnieć, iż niewiedza nie zwalnia z odpowiedzialności za swoje słowa. A do zaoferowania mamy całkiem dużo: hasła, wsparcie największych polskich portali, a przede wszystkim to co warunkuje powodzenie encyklopedii czyli grono zaangażowanych w projekt osób, bo bez autorów haseł żadna encyklopedia nie ma racji bytu. DantE 15:47, 27 wrz 2006 (UTC) Admin W związku z tym, że Skywalker się wycofuje jako admin, zgłaszam swoją kandydaturę na sysopa. W związku z brakiem zainteresowania społeczności przy poprzednim głosowaniu, zgłaszam bezpośrednio Tobie. Jestem adminem na 13 Wikiach, w tym na Nonsensopedii; mam pewne doświadczenie, a wam przyda się ktoś spoza układu, który się tu zagryza. Szoferka 14:02, 17 paź 2006 (UTC) *OK :) . Powiedz mi tylko jak zrobić Cię sysopem a Cię zrobię :) *:Służy do tego strona Specjalna:Makesysop. Tam wpisujesz mój nick, nie zaznaczasz ustaw flagę biurokraty i klikasz na nadaj uprawnienia. Ponieważ nie wiem na ile tutaj jest interfejs zlokalizowany, mogą się te opisy trochę różnić, a wręcz być po angielsku, ale połapiesz się. Szoferka 00:12, 18 paź 2006 (UTC) *: Zrobione :) Dam Ci dobrą radę, przerób swoją stronę usera, bo gdy jesteś adminem, lepiej było by żeby znajdowało się tam parę dodatkowych informacji. *:*Dziękuję. Przerobię pewnie dziś w nocy, ale i Tobie dam radę: jak odpowiesz mi w mojej dyskusji, zamiast w swojej, to dostanę tę informację natychmiast, w nie wtedy, kiedy spojrzę na ostatnie zmiany. :) Szoferka 13:43, 18 paź 2006 (UTC) Apel Witam, proszę Cię o zapoznanie się z naszą prośbą: http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna Pozdrawiam, --Shedao 11:30, 6 kwi 2007 (UTC) Urlop Hej, jak tam urlop? Empirepedia bardzo się rozwinęła podczas twojej nieobecności, sam zobacz... 85.237.184.10 17:21, 24 wrz 2007 (UTC)